


Angelic Valentine

by BookRockShooter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sabriel, M/M, cursing, enjoy i guess, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has a Valentine gift for Dean, but is worried he won't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - hello! I've only recently joined AO3 because I would like to see what people think of my fanfictions. I sincerely hope you enjoy this one, and any future ones I post! Thank you :)
> 
> Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters. They are owned by the CW. This is a work of fiction.
> 
> ~peace out~

Castiel twirled the rose between his fingers nervously, hoping that what he would be doing soon was okay.

He glanced up when a familiar pair of arms encircled him from behind as a hello. For a second, he thought it was Dean, and his stomach twisted a little, but it was just Dean's younger brother, Sam.

Castiel relaxed and turned around to hug the tall boy back quickly. "Hello, Sam."

"Hey, Cas," Sam smiled, his tone somewhat anxious. He stepped out of their friendly hug and coughed awkwardly. "Have you, ah, seen Gabriel around?"

Castiel hid his smirk and gestured down the hall vaguely. "I believe my brother is talking to his history teacher."

Sam still sounded nervous, but now also relieved when he clapped his hand on Castiel's back and thanked him. "Thanks, man." Then he flashed a wicked grin. "And Dean's-"

"Right here."

Hearing his boyfriend's low voice sent shivers of excitement, yet worry, down Castiel's spine.

Sam laughed and turned around, high-fiving his older brother.

"Hey, bitch," Dean greeted, laughing.

"Jerk," Sam replied. He spun around again on his heel and strolled away in search of Gabriel. "See ya, lovebirds!"

Castiel laughed slightly and then smiled at Dean. "Hello," he muttered, suddenly shy. 

"Hey, baby," Dean said softly, grinning and kissing him.

Castiel sighed in content.

Too soon, Dean pulled away. "Ready to go?"

Before Castiel could respond, Dean's gaze fell on the blood red rose in Castiel's right hand. "Is that for me?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Castiel felt his face flush red and he presented it with an embarrassed flourish. "Y-yes, it is, Dean. H-happy Valentine's Day."

Dean plucked it from his fingers and examined it closely. Castiel winced in embarrassment and stared at the floor.

His boyfriend looked back at Castiel, green eyes alight with happiness. "Aw, thank you so much, Cas!" he cooed, pulling him into an embrace that Castiel melted into. The worry left his system, and he hugged back tightly.

"You truly are an angel," Dean murmured, planting a kiss on Castiel's dark hair.

**Author's Note:**

> *cringes*
> 
> I'm sorry this was so short and cheesy, haha
> 
> Anyway~
> 
> Hope you liked, and hope y'all readers have a good day!
> 
> ~peace out~


End file.
